Mother's Day Letters
by RyanHartzell
Summary: "Ok, Class, since this Sunday is mother's day, our arts and craft will be making gifts for all our mommies!" Ms. Allen announced excitedly. "But, I don't have a mommy." Little Sam Winchester didn't know what to do, how are you supposed to celebrate mother's day without a mommy? Good thing his older sister, Deanna, has an idea that might clam her little brother down.
1. First Grade

"Ok class," Ms. Allen, a very slender and tall woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun spoke to her first grade students, "since this Sunday is Mother's Day, today and tomorrow we will be doing our arts and craft making gifts for all our mommies." She clasped her hands together saying this and smiles brightly with enthusiasm. Her eyes scanned the small crowd and landed a bit longer on the little boy in the front of the room, he was new and had only started school here about a week ago, and there was rumor he'd be leaving soon. He looked a little confused and sad instead of excited like the rest of the kids. He looked up after a moment and raised his little hand when the other kids had stopped cheering.

"Yes, Sam?" Ms. Allen called him.

"But I don't have a mommy," He spoke. Ms. Allen's face fell a little. In her five years as a teacher she'd never run into a student that didn't have one of their parents in the picture. She knew it wasn't out of the realm of possibility but it took her off guard. Sam was very confused about what to do for mother's day if he didn't have a mom, and was a little jealous the other kids all had moms. It wasn't fair. Ms. Allen was so at a loss of what to say that the silence along with the other kid's pitting gazes on him made him start to feel really sad and he couldn't stop the tears in time.

"Oh, sweetie," Ms. Allen soothed seeing the little boy start to cry. Suddenly she remembered that the boy had been dropped off at his class room by his older sister, her class room happened to be just on the other end of the hallway, "hold on a minute." She couldn't leave the kids unattended so she hit the call office button for the intercom. After only a second the intercom clicked.

"Yes?" The older woman who was in charge of the front desk answered from the speaker on the ceiling.

"Yes, could you call Mrs. Holland's class and have Miss. Winchester come down here? Her little brother needs her for a minute."

"Sure," The woman responded with a slightly gentle tone, which Sam thought was surprising as she'd seemed so grumpy when him and his sister were signing up to go to this school. Sam wiped the tears from his cheeks as Ms. Allen tried to pry the other children's eyes off poor little Sam.

"Ok, well the rest of you guys start getting into your groups and grab your colors." All the kids silently pulled their colored pencils, crayons, and markers out of their bags and headed to the back of the room where the four round tables for arts and craft time were set up with a stack of paper in the center and little cups that held scissors, rulers, and glue sticks along with a few bottles of glitter. Sam pulled out his stuff but stayed at his desk. Just before Ms. Allen was about to start talking about what the kids were to do there was a knock at the class room door the pulled everyone's attention. The handle turned and the door cracked open enough for a girl to stick her head into the class room.

She had vibrant emerald green eyes that looked worried and fierce at the same time. She hair was to her elbows and curled just a little at the ends, she wore a plain black shirt with a purple, white, and black plaid shirt open over it. Her jeans were a tiny bit lose on her but not enough for her to have to constantly pull them up and her shoes were blue and white tennis shoes that looked like they were about to fall apart on her.

"Hey Sammy," She greeted, totally ignoring the other kids and Ms. Allen. Sam looked up.

"Hey sissy," He responded and walked over to her. The girl stepped fully into the room but kept her foot by the door frame to keep it from shutting all the way. Once Sam was close enough she reached her arms out and little Sam accepted his sister's hug. He just barely reached her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling him back by his shoulders to look at his face. Ms. Allen was next to them before either of them heard her heels clacking closer. She ushered them out into the hallway gently and kept her foot in the door like the girl had done a minute ago to keep an ear out for the rest of the class still in the classroom.

"He's upset because our arts and craft today and tomorrow is Mother's Day themed," Ms. Allen told the little girl, her worry turned into sadness and she turned her bright green eyes back to her brother. Ms. Allen knew that look, she'd seen it on her friend in high school after they lost their father in a car accident and someone mentioned their father not knowing he was dead.

"Oh, Sammy," She soothed, in an identical tone to Ms. Allen's tone when Sam told her he didn't have a mother. The girl hugged him again as he let a few more tears fall, he wiped them off with his sleeve before returning the hug. "It's ok, don't cry."

Ms. Allen's heart broke a little seeing the two siblings, knowing that they'd lost their mother and almost held her curious tongue. Almost.

"What happened?" She wanted to take the question back the moment she started to ask it. The girl looked up to her a little.

"She died in a fire when Sam was a baby," She answered calmly, even though it was clear it upset her too. Ms. Allen was impressed that the fifth grader could be so mature and calm for her brother. She knew if she was in the same situation right now she'd be baling her eyes out with her hypothetical brother (as she was an only child herself). The girl rested her chin on top of Sam's head and ran her hand gently through his hair. He was still shaking a little making it clear he was still crying even though neither of them could hear him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ms. Allen whispered and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "What's your name again?"

"Deanna." She leaned back and made Sam lift his head to look at her again, "Sammy, if it makes you feel better you can make something for me or Daddy instead." Sam whipped his tears on his sleeve again and almost immediately stopped crying.

"Ok," He said, still sounding a little stuffy. He sniffled as his sister fixed his hair that had gotten a little ruffled up in the front where his head was buried in his sister's shoulder.

Deanna smiled at him and he smiled back and took a step back from her.

"I'll make something for you, ok?" He asked.

"Ok," She whispered her reply through a bright smile. She straightened his jacket out a little then kissed the top of his head before he hugged her and went back into the classroom with new found excitement.

"Thanks for calling me down instead of calling Dad," Deanna spoke up to Ms. Allen, "He doesn't like to talk about Mom so he probably just would've told Sammy to 'buck up, and stop crying.'" Ms. Allen nodded and smiled a sad smile at the young girl.

"Sometimes men are like that, not many of them like to talk about feelings at all," Ms. Allen replied.

"Yeah, well, our Dad likes to pretend he doesn't have emotions at all," Deanna shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy Sam has you."  
"Yeah," Deanna smiled a little, "Let me know if he gets upset again, ok?"

"Of course, sweetie," Ms. Allen smiles and nodded, Deanna smiled too then turned about her heel and walked back to her own class. Ms. Allen found herself a little envious of the maturity of the fifth-grader, but she was happy that the two siblings were so close.

"Ok," Ms. Allen stepped back into the room, glad to see that Sam now had a bright smile and was waiting eagerly at his table with his group, "We are making cards for our moms, and your sister," Ms. Allen added that last bit just for Sam, who smiled a little brighter for it.

She went on to explain that they grab the colored paper they want and fold it hamburger style, not hotdog style, and write 'Happy Mother's Day!" on the front and draw or write whatever they want on the inside. She explained that they can use the funny scissors she had that made weird patterns when they cut instead of straight lines to make boarders or glue on designs. She ended up having to tell the class that she'd have to help with the glitter after Damien and Elizabeth got into a glitter fight and got two whole bottles of pink and green glitter all over themselves and their group's table.

"That looks amazing, Sam," Ms. Allen smiled as she spotted his paper, Sam glanced up at her and with a bright smile.

"Can you help me with the glitter?" He asked.

"Of course, what colors?"

"Pink for these ones, and yellow for the corner ones," He explained pointing to the flowers over the page.

It was Sunday, and Deanna was glad she could let Sam sleep in again because they didn't have school today. She'd already gotten up and got dressed in her jeans a purple tee-shirt with a flower sown onto the front of it. She sat on her and Sam's bed and watched her dad quietly pack up a couple of things. He zipped up the bag and huffed a little before looking up to her.

"Ok, princess," He said and stepped closer to her, she hopped of the bed and skipped over to him to wrap her arms around his waist. John bent down a little and gave her a short hug in return before patting her back and she stepped back to look up to him, her arms now clasped together behind her back.

"Watch over Sammy, there's a gun hidden under your bed, don't let anyone in, and call you if anything happens," She rattled off, she'd been given those instructions since she was eight, and she had just turned ten this year. John nodded and smiled just a tiny bit.

"Yep," He patted her head a little, knowing that she'd be upset if he messed up her braid (that he spent 20 minutes and two redo's getting right for her). He turned and grabbed his bag before he gave a short wave goodbye to her and opening the door.

"I should be back by morning, if not by the time you two get beck from school tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, daddy," She smiled a little but kept her obedient stance. John nodded again and with that he was gone. Deanna glanced back at her sleeping brother before going over to the little kitchenette to make herself a bowl of cereal. Just when she finished her bowl and put it in the sink she heard Sam sit up. He rubbed his eyes a little then looked around before spotting her.

"Morning, Sammy," She smiled, "Want some cereal?" Sam nodded. He climbed out of bed and padded over to sit at the little table.

"Here you go," She put the bowl and spoon, milk and cereal in front of him, "Do you want to do it this time?"

"Sure," He poured his cereal and then very carefully poured some milk into the bowl too.

Once Sam had started eating, Deanna busied herself with her homework. She didn't really have to study like the rest of the kids in her class, she never really needed to study ever, it was like she immediately understood and just did the work because she was board and she might as well. She'd been proud of herself on Friday since she got to help some of the other kids who were having trouble. Her teacher even gave her extra credit because she was able to do multiplication in traditional and lattice method, which no one seems to know what lattice method multiplication is but it's easier to do that traditional so it helped the kids that were struggling.

Deanna was broken from her trance when Sam slid a piece of paper between her and her worksheet she'd been staring at. She blinked a little before registering what it was.

It was a white piece of paper with red words saying "Happy Mother's Day Sissy!" across the front, little purple flowers with glitter pink centers replaced the dots for the 'I' in sissy and the point in the exclamation mark. Four more flowers that were orange with yellow glittery centers were on the corners. She carefully picked it up and opened the card up. The inside had the same corner flowers on them as the outside, on the left page was a drawing of Sam and Deanna holding hands and smiling in front of the Impala (a rather good drawing for a six-year-old too), the right page read "I love you sissy! –Sammy" written in blue. Deanna smiled and looked up to her little brother standing next to their bed.

"I love you too, Sammy," She said, he smiled and hugged her, "I love it, thank you." Deanna held onto him a little tighter and tried to hold her breath so she wouldn't start crying.

"Damien and Elizabeth almost ruined it 'cause they spilled glitter all over the table, but I didn't have glue on it yet so none of that glitter stuck," Sam rambled, Deanna smiled.

"Well, it looks beautiful," Deanna said and leaned back to look her brother in the eyes again. Sam smiled.


	2. Second Grade

Then next year, and about seven school later, they were in a different state with different faces, again, and Sam's second grade class was doing Mother's Day cards. Sam calmly raised his hand when it was announced. Mr. Wells called on Sam seeing his hand up.

"I don't have a mom; can I make one for my older sister instead?" He asked, "That's what I did last year."

"Sure," Mr. Wells said with an excited wave of his hand, if he had hair it would've blown like in the wind with how fast his arm moved by his head. Sam smiled.

"How come you don't have a mom?" The girl that sat on the right side of Sam asked.

"She died before I can remember," Sam said flatly.

"How old is your sister?" Mr. Wells asked.

"She turned 11 just before I turned 7," Sam answered, "But she takes care of me when Dad goes out of town for work, and she helps me with my homework."

"Awe, that's sweet," The girl to his right said, "I wish my older brother would even talk to me."

"Anyways, guys," Mr. Wells caught the classes attention again, "We can make cards with the construction paper, and / or if you want I have pipe cleaners and tissue paper you can make some flowers."

The scrapping of chairs and zipping of book bags to grab colored pencils and markers filled the room. Sam knew exactly what he wanted to make, so he grabbed some pipe cleaners and the tissue paper he needed then headed back to his seat to start working on it.

"Hey, Sam," The girl to his right called, he felt bad that he didn't remember her name. They moved around so much the stopped bothering to learn everyone's names.

"Yeah?" He answered looking at her, then looking at her desk to see if he could find a piece of paper or something that had her name written on it.

"You really don't remember your mom at all?" She asked.

"No, Becca, I don't," He said gently, saying her name, mostly as a victory for himself for spotting it on her pencil box, "I was only a baby, six months old I think."

"Not even a year?" Becca asked, her eyes widening a little, Sam shock his head no.

"I don't even know what she looks like, my sister is the closest thing I've got."

As Sam worked he couldn't help but think about his mother, he hadn't even been shown a picture of her, and John never talked about her. Maybe Deanna would, but he'd have to wait for John to leave again so it was just the two of them.

"Hey Sammy," Deanna greeted when he walked back into the motel. Her voice was very scratchy and it sounded like it hurt her to talk. John looked up from his spot sitting on the side of her bed. He stood up to go make the oatmeal Deanna had requested, lately it's been the only thing she can stomach without it coming right back up.

"Hey, sissy," Sam replied closing the door behind him and dropping his bag by the other bed. He usually shares a bed with his sister, but when she started to get sick two days ago john decided he didn't need two sick kids and had Sammy sleeping in the other bed with him so neither of them would catch the nasty clod Deanna had. "I made you something at school today." He walked over and knelt down by her bed side and presented her with the miniature flower bouquet he'd made with pipe cleaners and tissue paper. The stems of the flowers were all green, and four of the flowers were purple, Deanna's favorite color, and the one in the middle of the four was a little taller and was yellow. One additional pipe cleaner that was blue was tied around the stems in a bow to hold them together.

Deanna reached a hand out from under the covers to take the little bouquet and examine it. Sam made a face seeing that she was shaking with how cold she was. Deanna smiled as best she could.

"Thank you, Sammy," She whispered and gently touched one of the corners of the tissue paper to straighten it out a little. "It's beautiful."

"I hope you get better soon," Sam said and brushed some hair out of her face like he saw John do a couple of times last night after she'd thrown up. It seemed to make her relax then so Sam hoped it would do the same now. Deanna closed her eyes and smiled at her little brother.

"Me too, baby boy," She replied, "being sick sucks." She opened her eyes as John made his way back across the room with the bowl of oatmeal. Deanna sat up and Sam stood to help her adjust the pillows behind her and one of the flatter one she put on her lap so the hot bowl wouldn't burn her lap or hand.

"Here, princess," John said and carefully set the bowl on the pillow in front of her, he kept a hand on it to make sure it didn't slide off until Deanna grabbed it herself.

"Thanks, Dad," She said in the same hoarse voice she'd greeted Sam with when he came home, "Look what Sam made me," She held up the little bouquet to show it off.

"That's nice," John said glancing at it, only half being honest, he was too preoccupied with making sure Deanna was getting better. Deanna smiled a little and gently placed it on the table next to the bed, "Eat up, princess. You need your strength back." Deanna nodded and began to slowly eat the oatmeal. Although it was the only thing she could eat as of late, she still couldn't eat it too fast or else she'd still end up throwing it up. John stayed sitting on the side of her bed until he saw he take a bite. He stood and ran a hand over her head for a moment before stepping back.

"I'm going to run out and get some medicine for your stomach so maybe you can eat more that oatmeal, OK?"

"OK," Deanna said and took another small bite. John grabbed his wallet and keys off the table in the little kitchenette and headed out, making sure to lock the door behind him. Sam crossed the room to look out the window, once John had started to back out of his parking spot Sam went back over to Deanna and carefully crawled up on the bed to sit next to her.

"Hey, sissy?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked in a noise instead of actual words as she had another bite of food in her mouth.

"Wh-" He started but looked down, making Deanna look up to him in worry.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" She asked setting her bowl on the table then turning to face him. Sam took a breath.

"I was just wondering … about mom." Deanna's shoulders fell a little. She looked down for a second.

"Can you pass me my back-pack?" She asked and point to the foot of the bed where she had it resting. Sam grabbed it and handed it to her, she pull a very thin binder out of the big pocket and handed it to Sam. She placed her back-pack back on the floor next to the table and gestured for Sam to open the deep-blue binder.

There were plastic sheet protectors inside that had pictures in them. There weren't very many and some of them looked like they were burned around the edges, Sam recognized John in a few of them. His eyes stayed on one picture of John in a suit kissing the cheek of a blond woman in a pretty white dress.

"That's mom," Deanna said pointing at the woman in the picture. "Her name was Mary Winchester, and she was the most beautiful and kind women ever."

"Dad looks so happy with her," Sam commented looking at the other two wedding pictures that survived.

"They were very happy together," Deanna smiled, obviously remembering when Mary was alive. Sam flipped the page and saw a picture of Mary with a big rounded belly, and in sharpie written on the corner it read '7 months.'

"That's mom when she was pregnant with me," Deanna pointed out, then flipped to the next page where there was another picture of Mary with a swollen belly but with little Deanna resting her hand and head gently on her mommy's belly, "And that's a picture from when she was pregnant with you. This one is the day they came home with you, and I got to hold you for the first time. That's me, you, and Dad, and you can see mom with the camera in the mirror behind us." She kept pointing to the pictures and explaining them. There weren't very many; only three wedding photos, the one picture of Mary pregnant with Deanna, the one of Mary pregnant with Sam, a couple of family photos when Sam was an itty-bitty little thing, and a couple of the two siblings.

"I wish I could remember her," Sam spoke. Deanna smiled sadly at him before gently rubbing his back.

"I know, baby boy," Deanna whispered, just barely loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam stared at the photos a little longer before handing the binder back to Deanna to put away. Sam took her now empty oatmeal bowl to put it in the sink while she slid the binder back into her book-bag.

"Get some sleep, Deanna," Sam told her as he began to pull out his homework.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sammy," Deanna laughed a little but still laid back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sam smiled and shook his head at her.

Two weeks later and whatever business John had in town was finally taken care of, so the three where packing-up to head off again. As Sam and Deanna crawled into the car, John noticed she still held tight to the little bouquet Sam had given her. He walked around to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out a pink shoebox that Deanna's boots had come in. Her old tennis shoes were so worn there was almost a hole in the bottom of them, so John had taken her to get new shoes once she got over her cold. She ended up talking her dad into getting three pairs for her, black hiking boots, black and white converse, and a pair of dark purple slip-ons with little bows on the toe.

"Here, princess," John said handing her the empty shoebox, "So it doesn't get messed up." Deanna smiled and took the shoebox and gently placed the tissue paper flowers inside it. John shut the car door and climbed into the driver seat, shutting his own door behind him he glanced back at his children, "Seatbelts?"

"Check," Both Deanna and Sam said at the same time. John nodded and started the car.


	3. Bobby's House

Bobby's house was the biggest place they got to stay, and Bobby was pretty cool. Even though he was almost as strict as John was, he did have a leniency to him and Deanna and Sam felt more relaxed staying with Bobby while their dad was working in the next town over.

Deanna had just turned 15 and the rule was she had to learn how to fix the car before she could drive it. Bobby's was perfect for that, and Bobby was more than happy to teach Deanna while John was away. Sam tagged along for Deanna's lessons, but he wasn't all that interested.

Turns out Deanna was a fast learner, they'd only been able to work on the cars during the weekends because of school, and they'd only been there for two weeks, making only four days of car lessons, yet she already learned how to change a tire, a battery, and an alternator, how to refuel and change the coolant, oil, power-steering fluid, windshield-whipper fluid, and gas obviously. Today, Bobby was showing her how to fix up scratch's and dents, and if they were still here when she was free from school he'd planned on starting to show her how fix the windows and door mechanics.

Sam whipped the sweat from his brow, even though he hadn't been doing anything but watching.

"Hey, I'm going back inside, OK?" Sam announced and didn't really wait for Bobby or Deanna to reply before grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. He visibly relaxed as the AC hit his skin and he let out a loud sigh. He headed upstairs and into his room. He dropped his back-pack at the foot of his bed then opened up the drawer on his bedside table.

Sam smiled to himself and grabbed the colored piece of paper out of it. He looked out his bedroom window and saw that Deanna and Bobby were still elbow deep in one of Bobby's junk cars. Sam closed the curtains back and headed back to the hallway, although he knew the other two were outside he still snuck quietly down the hall to the bedroom right next to his. He turned the knob and opened the door long enough to peek into his sister's room.

The color was a deep red, unlike the light brown in his room, and her bed was very messy and looked more like a nest of blankets and pillows. He peeked around to make sure no one was in there, even though he knew she was outside. He quickly crossed the room, and placed the paper on her bedside table, propped up against her lamp so she's spot it when she walked in. He took a few steps back to make sure it stood out enough she could see it. He shrugged; even if it didn't catch her attention right away she'd still notice it pretty fast.

The front door downstairs swung open and Bobby and Deanna were carrying on a conversation about whatever he'd been teaching her. Sam's eyes went wide and he silently ran out of the room and closed the door behind him, making sure to turn the handle while he closed it so the latch didn't make a noise. He headed down the stairs and he saw Bobby and Deanna in the kitchen, Bobby still going on about car stuff Sam didn't understand while he made lunch, and Deanna listening intently.

"Hey, Sammy," Deanna greeted with a small smile, Sam gave a small smile back. He'd noticed that lately Deanna's smiles seemed to be slowly burning out. She used to smile so bright and wide, and full of her pearly white teeth, now she only turned one corner of her mouth up for a moment.

"How are the lessons going?" Sam asked, Deanna smiled a little longer and little sincerer.

"I'm fairly certain I could get us rolling again if he were to break down," Deanna proclaimed, although the words sounding sarcastic more than unsure.

"Cool, when are you getting your license?"

"I have another two months on my permit before I can test for it, and Dad's taking me the day of, if he's not on a hunt."

"Yay," Sam fake cheered, but his smile was genuine happiness for his sister. Sam and Deanna were both getting tired of moving from school to school, so Deanna agreed that when she got her license they'd separate from John long enough for them both to graduate high school without having to move around anymore. Bobby found out about their plan and had offered that Deanna could have the car that she was learning to fix up if she wanted. She was partial to trying to get dad to give her the Impala but the dark green Ford Focus wasn't too bad. It had enough room for her and Sam to get around in comfortably, Deanna joked that the trunk could easily fit three full grown bodies in it so they could easily rig a hidden weapons compartment inside.

Bobby served up some sandwiches and sat with the siblings in a comfortable silence while they ate.

Deanna insisted on doing the dishes and Bobby seemed pretty grateful at that. He excused himself upstairs and Sam decided that his homework needed to be looked over again.

Deanna finished up the dishes pretty fast and set the three plates on the drying rack then sighed as she dried off her hands. She had a small internal debate with herself for a minute about wither she wanted to go back outside and look over the car again or if she should go up to her room and rest for a while. Resting sounded nice but she was determined to get this car done before John came back. But she'd have to wait till after Bobby was done with whoever her was doing at the moment.

Sam could just barely hear Deanna's footsteps down the hall as she walked to her room. He turned his attention to his homework again and quickly got so lost in the math that he didn't hear the knock on his door a few minutes later. Deanna cracked the door when Sam didn't answer, she saw he was just sitting on his bed so she opened the door enough to lean on the frame.

"Hey," She called, Sam finally looked up and almost immediately spotted the colored card in her hand that was resting on the door knob. "Thank you, Sammy." She smiled, a full smile at him. He couldn't help but smile brightly back and nearly throw his homework off his lap to go give his sister a hug. Deanna bent her knees and leaned down a bit, as with the height difference at the moment would put Sam's face on her chest if she didn't (which to her dismay refused to grow bigger than a B cup).

"I love you, Sis."

"Love you too, Sammy."

* * *

Fortunately, John called halfway through the week to explain that the Vampire he had been tracking was part of a rather large nest, and he wanted Sam and Deanna to stay with Bobby a little longer. By the time he did finally get done, Deanna only had two more weeks until she could get her License. Deanna had managed to talk John into staying with Bobby till then so she could get her license before they left, though Bobby helped with that by explaining that he'd be willing to give Deanna that Ford she was fixing up.

Deanna passed her driver's test with flying colors and, of course, John wanted to hit the road again, they only stayed an extra two days to set up the hidden weapons compartment in the trunk. Sam rode with Deanna, and they followed John for a while. After about four more months, and six more moves, they found an area that was very small and quite (save for the witch that had moved in and was messing with people that brought them here.) The schools were pretty good and both Winchester siblings agreed this would be a good place to stay until they both graduate. The motel they found wasn't in bad shape either, the water actually got hot, the mattresses were very soft and comfy for once, and they had a stove, microwave and full sized fridge.

John, of course, wasn't happy with them deciding to stay here, after a heated argument that left Deanna nearly in tears, John sighed.

"I just …"

"You want us to be safe," Sam pipped up, "But we trained us, you know we can handle ourselves, especially here." John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. John knew they could, but he didn't want to leave them behind, they were his kids after all. But he also knew that living in the Impala wasn't a good way to grow up … well neither was living by themselves in a motel room.

"Are you two sure you can live here alone?" He asked, both children nodded, "get to school, get a job," He directed that one at Deanna, "stay fed, everything?" Deanna nodded and tried to say something but she was still struggling not to cry so nothing came out.

"Deanna can handle it, she practically raised me anyways," Sam responded for her, she nodded and pointed to Sam to indicate that's what she was going to say to John. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead. Then he made a shrug / surrender gesture.

"Alright," Deanna and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "But I'm staying here with you two until you have a job so I know you two can stay fed and everything." Deanna nearly jumped up off the bed and hug John. He was taken back to the gesture but welcomed it anyways. "I'm sorry, Princess."

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ Deanna mouthed, still unable to talk at the moment.

* * *

 **Author's** **Notes;** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'm in collage and that's already giving me a plate full, but Hurricane Mathew hit and I was in the danger zone so I had to deal with evacuating, but I'm safe and I finally had some free time. I hate it when a good story takes literally forever and a day to update or the author just gives up on it, so I feel the need to apologize to the three people who have followed this story as of now. I might take a while to update because of school but I will not be give up on story; I have all the chapters already mapped out, I just have to go back and re-write it in story format instead of a bullet-point outline.

-Ryan


	4. In The Mail

Deanna worked at the Motel they lived at for a few years, as she had to be 18 to work at most of the places in the town so she worked out a deal with the owner; she and Sam could stay there and he'd give them $50 each for food every week until she was old enough to get a job if she'd run the counter on the weekends (Because the owner and his wife were the only ones that ran the place and they'd always wanted someone to take the weekends so they have some time to themselves).

When she turned 18, the owner's cousin, who ran a diner in town along the one major highway, hired her as a waitress. At first she only worked Friday nights and the weekends because Deanna still had school. She graduated with honors and as captain of the girl's soccer team. Then she took on the job full time and was able to earn $5 an hour, and she worked all week and half a day on Saturday and Sunday so she made $220, and she usually also brought home an extra $100 in tips. And Sam took over the weekend counter job at the motel and the owners continued to let them stay for free because of that, but they stopped giving the extra $50 since Deanna had a Job now.

Sam Graduated with Honors as well, then Sam shared that he wanted to go to Sanford. Deanna wanted to go back to hunting, but she wasn't going to force her baby brother back into it if he didn't want to be in it.

She dropped him off at the school and helped him find and move into an apartment nearby before heading back to Bobby's. She met John there and they spent a few weeks making sure she was still up with fighting and shooting before they starting hunting again. Deanna stayed more to herself but she kept in touch with Sam. She couldn't visit him that much but she did get to met this Jessica that Sam wouldn't shut up about.

It'd been like this for three years. Deanna loved helping people and fighting for a living, though she didn't get paid for this and sometimes people didn't like her help even though they would've died with out it. But she didn't care, she was back in her element.

She made it to Bobby's house after a partially long and difficult hunt, and she'd just wanted someplace that felt like home to stay in for a day or two. Bobby made it clear that his door was always open if she, or Sam, needed it (And John too, but John never took up the offer unless he was in the area and needed Bobby's help with a case anyways).

Deanna was surprised to see John there, nose deep in a book.

"Hey, Dad," Deanna greeted, the surprise evident on her face and in her voice, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi, Princess," He replied turning his attention back to the book, "Just doing so research. Bobby just left to get groceries, but I know that he has a letter that showed up here that's addressed to you." John pointed to a letter that was sitting on the table by the door, that was indeed addressed to her.

She picked it up and saw that the return address had no name but she recognized the address as Sam's apartment.

"It's from Sam," She said, a little confused since Sam texted her almost non-stop, so he wouldn't need to write, and he never said anything about sending something.

"Sam?" John asked, also very confused. He saw Deanna shrug but open the letter anyways. It was a violet colored card and he could see some kind of flower decoration on the front. Deanna read whatever the card said and smiled brightly to herself.

"What is it?" John asked, Deanna automatically closed the card and slid it back into the envelope it came it.

"It's just a gift card," She said nonchalant. John knew that meant she didn't want him to know. Deanna pulled her phone out and dialed Sam.

"Hey, Sammy," She greeted and paused, "I got your letter," She said then walked upstairs with her duffle to carry on the conversation in her room. John listened for a moment longer, once he heard the door to her room close he gently set the old book he was reading back down on Bobby's desk. He felt a little bad looking at the letter, but he was just too damn curious. It's too late for Deanna's birthday, and way to early for Christmas or anything like that.

He picked it up and slid it out of the envelope. His breath hitched a little seeing what it was.

It was a mother's day card.

The font was some fancy silver cursive writing next to the imprinted flower bouquet on it. John flipped it open; the pre-printed font on the inside was a little easier to read. _'Thank you for all the love and support you've shown all my life. I know I don't say it enough, but I want you to know that I love you and I appreciate everything you've done. Happy Mother's Day.'_ Underneath the print was a penned note, that John recognized as Sam's hand writing; _'I know I haven't sent you a Mother's Day card since Grade School, but Jess got one for her mother and I found this when I went with her and I couldn't not buy it for you. Love you, Sissy! -Sam.'_

John sighed. He didn't really know how to feel about this; guilty about what happened, and that Deanna grew up too fast and was the only 'mother like' figure in Sam's life, or … no that was it, he felt guilty.

He slipped the note back into the envelope and placed it back on the table. He returned to his research, but he didn't actually read the paper, he kept thinking about how long the letter's had been going on and how it started. He was tempted to ask Deanna but he knew she wouldn't be comfortable talking about it, or she'd be mad that he read her stuff. He'd ask Sam but Sam would feel even worse talking about it than Deanna would. He decided to just leave it be, Deanna was so observant she'd probably figure out he'd read it and then she'd start the conversation.

That time came rather soon, Bobby came home with groceries and started on whatever dinner he'd decided to make. Deanna came down to greet him and talk with the two older hunters, offer help if they needed it. John purposefully held up the letter and caught her attention.

"Did you want to keep this?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered immediately and took the letter from him. She saw that look in his eyes that told her he knew what it was. She quickly took it upstairs to put it with her things before returning to the study downstairs. Bobby was busy with dinner and had insisted he could manage on his own when she offered to help, so she sat on the arm chair in the study. She sat and averted her gaze from her dad and tried to look interested in a book laying on the end table next to her, but John knew her a little better than that.

"How long has that been going on?" He asked, she glanced at him for a moment before fiddling with her jacket zipper.

"Since he was in first grade," She answered shyly, "He was upset because they're art's~and~craft's were Mother's Day themed, so to calm him down I told him he could make something for me instead. Then it just became a thing, when school did mother's day things he'd just give them to me." John nodded, it made sense. He still felt bad, but it made sense.

Deanna looked up after a minute of silence, John was absorbed in his research again. She didn't really know what he felt, she'd assumed he'd be mad and accuse her of 'over shadowing' Mary, but she could see he seemed more sadden than anything. She didn't press, John would never share feelings, she rarely did either so she was glad the conversation ended there.


End file.
